Present electrical wiring systems of aircrafts usually comprise a plurality of electrical wires in the form of single cables which are combined in a duct being coupled to a fuselage structure of the aircraft. These wiring systems are used for transmission of electrical power or data transmission. Accordingly, the aircraft data-transmission system is built up essentially of electrical wires that are placed separated from the cabin panels. These wires run in cable bundles, often jointly with power cables. Typically, each wire is solid and round and is supplied with insulation. Several such wires run together in cable bundles. Again, these bundles are fixed into their locations by means of brackets. The brackets are attached to cabin panels.